


[UT补档]脑洞、呓语、黄色废料

by leafleftleaves



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves
Summary: 0 避雷须知写在每篇前面，请仔细阅读1 未成年勿入！！！2 这个合集里没有任何完整合理的文字，只有坑、一黄色废料、抽象的脑洞。3 这个合集里包含各种ut au乱入，会有ooc，以及不合时宜的脑洞。4 这个合集里有很多不同的cp，很可能会有你的拆逆，cp洁癖深入。5 请务必确保接受每一篇的预警。6 作者已经出坑。我仅仅是这些文字的编辑者、归档者，不对内容作出更多声明。对于现在fandom的演化，名词的差异已经不清楚，请大家多多谅解。
Relationships: 什么cp都有毫无规律
Kudos: 1





	1. 高价旧物（财迷站街）

***避雷须知***  
*UF! Sans ×SF! Papyrus (Red/芥末/fell衫×财迷)  
*R18，PWP车文，没有内涵，不是什么好东西，没事就别点进来了（跪）  
*包含魔法男性及女性生殖器官，异装癖，不明显的性交易，  
*几乎没有心理描写。这里可能有一个比较糟糕的芥末，毫无节操的财迷。你情我愿，都已经fell了，三观不太正。可能会有“爱”。  
*大部分写得真不怎么样（跪），可能以后会拿一些能看的段落改个有内容的吧。  
如果你高举避雷针接受以上所有，那么来吧，you will have a GOOD time（じゃない）

高价旧物

财迷翘高二郎腿搭在吧台上，整个骨呈一种蜷曲的状态窝在并不柔软的椅子里，几乎就要滑到地上去了。如果从侧面看就能明显地观察到这种姿势对脊椎的压迫，堪称彻底的一篇反面教材。没有受力点的腰椎悬在空气里，没被布料包裹的部分呈一种糟糕的灰白色，布满细小的刮痕。  
他稍侧过头用唯一那只眼睛往前看，透过层层叠叠的烟雾，隐约有个矮壮的影子在不断扩大。终于那个影子挪到了吧台前，张开的一排利齿成为了整张脸上最有辨识度的部分，那里面漏出了低沉的声音：“上次给你的衣服穿上了吗？”  
财迷一动不动地还瘫在那：“嗯。”  
“我看看。”Red撑着台面就想扯他的外套，但很快被一只过分修长的手捏住了。财迷双手合拢捧住他骨节粗大的手，又在掌心的部位极轻地抚摸起来：“别急。”  
Red嗤了一声，但掌心的瘙痒让他腰侧有点发酥，于是倒舒服地眯起了眼睛。财迷摸了一阵子，又勾起嘴角露出一个笑，探出亮紫色的舌尖舔起了手心，而且是越舔越放肆，甚至弯起他的手掌模拟起抽插的动作在里面滑动，发出“啧啧”的水声。  
Red觉得下身有点紧，重重吐出一口气：“甜心，你可真棒。”  
财迷这才放下了他的手，翘着嘴角：“有感觉就加钱哈。”  
“果然是婊子。”Red骂了一声，抽回手抓住了他放在吧台上的两只脚：“找个房间？”  
“如果你愿意把房费都给我的话，我也不介意在这干。”财迷耸耸肩，伸张着脚趾在Red手腕上磨。  
“啧，我介意。”Red摁住他乱动的脚趾，手钻到骨缝里，“这种漂亮模样可不能让别人瞧见了，来我家吧。”  
财迷却忽然扩大了笑容：“你不先过来看看？”  
“什么？”Red没明白。  
“我。”  
他拉住Red的手，示意他翻过来。他莫名其妙地越过吧台，然后愣住，眼窝里红芒闪动，这才惊觉刚刚自己的视线被这台子给挡住了关键的一部分。  
财迷的下身赫然是什么也没穿。不，不应该说完全没有，至少盆骨上挂着一条有着极其复杂绑带、主体由全镂空蕾丝花纹组成的女式黑色三角裤。那些绑带勾着耻骨中间的闭孔，好像一拉整条布料就会掉下来一样。  
Red的呼吸有些粗重起来，他蹲下身子往蕾丝里面看，那里亮紫色闪烁的荧光显然暴露了身体主人的情欲，质感此时像果冻似的魔法器官被黑色料子半遮半掩看不分明，却格外吸引观者的探索欲望。  
财迷偏偏在此时出手摁着Red的大脑袋往那边靠，撑起身子凑在应该是耳朵的部位用气声说：“好看吗？”  
“不错。”Red发出一声低笑，“在这光着下面窝了这么久，早就想被人看见了吧？”  
财迷别过头，该死，他居然真的开始思考这个问题，然后觉得答案不那么令人愉快。  
“有没有自己摸过？”他懒洋洋地问着，得到肯定的答复后接着挑起眉毛，“是不是——更想被别人摸？”  
说罢，他的手就真的覆在了那层蕾丝上，柔软而温暖的触感透过凹凸不平的料子传递到冰冷的骨指上。他的中指正好抵在缝隙的位置，直接往中间一摁一蹭。  
财迷不由自主地发出一声带着鼻音的叹息。Red说得对，他的确很渴望这样。这一下对他来说实在是太舒服了。  
Red全心全意地揉摁起来，生硬的骨头和湿软的器官在一起摩擦，那节苍白时不时陷进高饱和度的紫色沟沟壑壑里，又被黑色的料子欲盖弥彰地遮掩着，这景象的确是情色十足，却更有种惊人的对比美感。Red的头皮有些发炸，因为比这地方更惹人的还是财迷的反应。他似乎有些受不了，无法维持最开始的从容不迫，反复变化着姿势，双腿时不时想要往里夹，却都被Red抓住挪开了。随着动作的变化，他还是拧起了眉，偶尔走漏出一声不太自然的哼声。  
很快，Red就觉得自己的手指已经很湿了。他把手拿回面前看，指节张开的时候亮紫色的液体像一块薄膜那样连在中间，又在一秒后崩断。他不由得牵起坏笑低头往刚刚抚摸的地方看去，发现薄薄的料子已经湿透了，贴在器官的中间，呈现出一种鼓起的轮廓。  
这时候他却停了手，站起来，双手撑住椅子的两边近距离看着财迷：“你看起来很享受？”  
“一般吧。”他的两颊上泛了点紫。  
“哦。”Red点点头表示了解，“可是我蹲累了，让我坐会儿吧。”  
“……行。”财迷无语地被Red从椅子上略粗暴地拽起来，看着对方一翻身坐了上去，然后把自己分开腿骨放在他大腿上。Red伸出尖尖的舌头舔过牙面，单手从衣服里握住了他的腰椎，另一只手摁在耻骨联合上，想要说点什么。  
但这时，财迷却又伸出一只手指拨了拨他腿间撑起来的一大块：“真不冷静(not chill)。”  
“……”Red还没说出口的话被呛回去了一下，只能接上一句：“那我只好搞你了(then I’ll chill with you)。”  
财迷不答，倒是圈住了他的脖子，低下头抵住厚重的羽绒服，挪动着胯骨在他腿上轻轻地蹭。他下面还是空虚得很，现在没有任何抚慰，更是难耐。  
Red看着他漏出的那节精致细长的颈椎，有些心痒，于是在他耳朵的位置轻声说：“是不是很想我进去？”  
财迷还没答话，他就自顾自地接下去：“真可惜，外边还这么多人呢，被围观可不太妙。只好用手勉为其难地玩一玩你这里了。”  
说这，他直接伸出中指，隔着布料戳进了那条小缝里，拇指还不忘用骨节侧面蹭蹭上面那粒凸起。  
“嗯……”这下财迷是真没忍住哼了出来，不光是这刺激有些太大了，更因为Red再次提醒了他——旁边还有很多人。  
在嘈杂的声色场所的角落里，坐在雄性怪物的腿上被玩下面，虽不是太石破天惊的事情，却着实放纵极了。无奈的是，这个事实却让他更兴奋了。  
Red感觉到湿软的内壁在吸着他的手指，笑容更深，手上动作愈发过分起来，甚至跨过了女士女裤的边界，直接伸了进去。  
财迷合上了眼睛，耸起肩膀。视觉的缺失让他的听觉愈发敏锐，这时候却在一片吵杂中感觉到了身后越来越重的脚步声，混沌的大脑还没反应过来发生了什么，就听到了一个声音：“哟，这不是Money么？怎么，和新情人腻歪呢？还是说是……客人啊？”  
财迷此时是背对着吧台外面，被认出来纯粹是因为那件永远不会脱下的外套，而且因为身高的原因把Red的挡住了不少，他明白外面的人是不知道他们在做些什么的，但还是有点后背发麻。  
“和你关系很大？”他侧过头让自己的声音尽可能地平静。  
“这不是关心您么。”来者耸耸肩，却不自觉地盯上了那脸上那团若有若无的紫色，“我现在倒是很好奇你们在干什么了。”  
这时候，Red屈起手指往里一压，财迷勉强把声音吞了进去，却还是漏出了一些不自然的神色。  
“不会是在和客人玩新项目吧？啧啧，这么多人看着，你还真干得出来。”  
“我是他男朋友，ok了吗？ok就赶紧滚。”Red猝然开口。  
那人愣了一下，有些新鲜地扫了两个骨头，看起来也不太高兴：骂了声后就走了。财迷刚松了一口气，似笑非笑地看着Red，观察着他的表情。他说了一句谎话，而他关心原因。可Red却只是若无其事地看着他，没有作出任何解释。  
僵持之余，他却感觉更多怪物嘻嘻哈哈地过来了，显然刚刚那家伙不是什么善类。他这时候是有些心焦了，纵使他再怎么放荡无所谓，也不大喜欢在这种下面还吃着手指的情况下被很多人围观。当然，这个认知让他夹得更紧了，这点无可否认。  
“是不是想换地方了？”Red抬起他的下巴，示意财迷把手给他，搭上的瞬间，两个身影就消失了。

Red的房间很乱，但格局可以说是惊人的熟悉。财迷看了几眼就无兴趣地把自己扔在床上，这床着实不大，而且从落下时的“吱嘎”响声可以看出来也不那么结实，不知道待会在上面翻覆会不会有几分艰难。  
Red：“现在可以把外套脱了吧？”  
财迷却笑：“要不你自己来。”  
于是Red就不客气地坐到了他胯间，拉下外套，又以一种极缓慢的速度褪下里面的黑色背心。于是最里面Red恶趣味的象征就彻底地暴露了。  
层层叠叠堆在身上的蕾丝，让人眼花缭乱的带子系在肋骨之间。这些东西居然和财迷惊人地相合。他似乎就适合穿些不合时宜的衣服，让黑色色素堆积在眼眶下方。就算是对于骷髅他也太瘦了，身上满是锐角，几乎不像是什么活着的怪物，而是个曾经被匠人雕琢却又沉在海底被海浪冲上陆地最后饱经风霜的物品。那些一布料套在他身上就好像套在衣架上，不不不，是套在什么旧展示柜上。  
Red看得愣神，他觉得脑子里有什么东西在噼里啪啦作响。  
的确是好看的。他的身上有种类似于死去的气息，而身上的东西却布满了欲望。财迷就是这么一个怪物，在生命的边缘纸醉金迷地点燃着最后一丝生气，却又在关键时刻惊人地清醒。  
世俗和死亡，这两样东西在他身上如此动人心魄。  
Red觉得他想要舔舐，他想要触摸，他想要财迷归他所有，却又希望他永远不记得自己，像一个没有情感却充满欲望的机器那样接着活。他是这么矛盾，这么渴望拥有，却又恐惧亵渎。最终他略颤抖地把灼热的吻印在财迷的身上，哪怕隔着薄薄的一层魔法痕迹就是骨骼的冰凉。  
他把自己落在财迷的身上，从裤子里掏出自己的东西，沉默地顶了进去。

Red的下体实在是太过于粗了，财迷被撑得两眼发直，皱着眉调整了好几次姿势都没有丝毫缓解。最后他就放弃了，由着那东西内壁顶成薄薄的一层。  
他的动作缓慢却有力，姿势是传统得上下位。财迷眯着眼睛扣住他的后脑，适应之后，快感还是如约而至。  
但过了一会儿Red就不老实了。他把一只手伸进财迷没有眼罩的那只眼窝里，嘴里还嘟囔着：“我好奇很久了，这里怎么会是粉色的，明明也没什么东西啊……喏，光芒都散了，嘿，你要不要再变出那粉粉的看看？”  
财迷……财迷现在什么也看不见，只觉得十分难受：“快把你该死的手拿出来，不拿加钱。”  
“好，加钱。”Red答应的很干脆，“你看看我，接着加。”  
也许是受金钱的诱惑，也许是想早点结束这一场折磨，财迷恶狠狠地瞪向他。于是Red发现那些粉红色的物质把他的手指裹住，没有任何触感，但看着总是很奇妙的。  
“你可真神奇。”他这样说，忽然抬高他的腿骨，从盆骨上方握住了交合的魔法物质，“唔，这样也很有趣。”  
……  
接着，Red又尝试了无数个诡异的把戏。  
财迷骂了一声，没好气地：“是不是根本没人和你睡才找我啊？”  
“那又怎么样。”Red无所谓地捏起他的下巴：“我觉得你现在其实还挺喜欢的，而且，认真地，你这样真是漂亮极了。”  
“变态……”财迷喃喃着，顺着他的目光看自己身上乱七八糟的衣服，但接着又因为愉悦而眯起了眼睛。

Red释放的时候，那种辛辣的味道钻进了财迷的鼻洞里。他起初不觉得怎样，但很快就觉得体内也烧灼起来，顿时一阵烦躁。Red接着就翻过身瘫在了床上。财迷侧过来看着他一有衣物遮盖就会鼓起来的魔法肚腩，觉得十分神奇又搞笑，于是拿手狠狠戳了戳，一边说：“这么恶心的体液，加钱。”  
“行，行。”Red此时很无所谓，“没那么多钱怎么办？”  
“赊账。”  
“哟，赊账？是欢迎下次再来啊。”  
财迷没理他，只自己解着衣服上乱七八糟的装饰，结果Red却说：“再留一会儿吧。”  
财迷嗤笑，但却又懒洋洋地靠了回去，从紫色外套兜里摸出一根烟想点上，却又被Red夺走了。  
他耸耸肩：“抱歉，我弟弟受不了家里有一点烟味。”  
“……龟毛弟弟。”  
“别这么说他。”没想到，Red居然挺认真地反驳了他。财迷觉得新鲜，却也讪讪住口。  
财迷靠回去，一瞬间脑子里却闪过了很多东西。  
但很快就又忘了。他搂过Red，自言自语似地喃喃着：“你可以少加点钱。”  
“我也可以多加点钱。”  
没想到，Red却这么说。财迷确认似地看了他几眼，但怎么看都不像是人傻钱多的样子，那么他一定是有一些别的原因了。  
等他想思考是什么原因的时候，Red忽然就消失了，那些金钱就像魔术般从上空落下，财迷楞了一下，才明白自己并不是看错了。


	2. 不食（帕衫，未完结）

不食  
*帕衫  
*乱七八糟的Horrortale和原作的时间线结合体。Horror是Tale【有可能但并非确定的】未来，骨兄弟为明确时间线前后的同一人。  
*私设众多，我流Horror注意  
*不讲道理随便写（。）

1  
巨斧抬起了Papyrus的下巴，让他被迫对上了一双猩红的眸子。眼窝、鼻洞、咧起的嘴角、头顶的空洞，他目所能及的一切都尖锐可怕，像能把人扎出血来。  
“你早晚都会走到这一步。”那声线嘶哑粗嘎得听不太清楚，但含混粘稠的吐字方式让他觉得十分耳熟。  
Papyrus盯着眼前的半只断手，猛烈地摇头，下颌骨不慎划过斧头的刀刃，几乎要刮下细小的粉末。  
“茹毛饮血才能让你活下去。”斧头挪开，取而代之的是一只小巧的骨手，却极其粗暴地捏着他的下颌就往下压，手的主人低声说：“比起日后之后吃‘骨’头，不如，早点就想清楚。”

2  
Papyrus被吓坏了。  
这样的神情本来很难出现在伟大的Papyrus身上，毕竟一个超酷的骷髅本应该和“恐惧”这个词绝缘，而这世界上也没什么能吓住一个好奇心旺盛的闪闪发光的青年。可他的确是被吓坏了，那种过于真实的绝望扼着他的喉咙，阻断了呼吸的同时又让腹中不可见的食物一阵翻腾，几乎要溢出来。  
和梦境截然相反的饱腹感。  
说不道不明却格外纯粹的悲伤。  
眼前的一切仿佛都化成了模糊的肉块。  
“呕——”  
Sans被过大的动静吵醒。他的睡眠其实很轻，这样才能在白天的瞌睡中保持警戒；事实上昼夜对他来说几乎没有区别。他趿拉着鞋寻找声源，蹭到厕所的同时两个眼窝暗了下去，盈满了不可置信：Papyrus竟然在厕所呕吐。  
“兄弟，你还好吗？”  
Papyrus抬起头，眼角垂了下来，目光却落在Sans的头顶。  
莹白完好的骨骼反射着淡淡的月光  
“我看见了一个看起来很酷的你，我是说，比你现在幅懒洋洋的样子要厉害多了——可是！可是他给我的感觉……一点也不酷！”Papyrus开口之后看起来精神了很多，可在吼出最后一句的时候对话戛然而止，高个的骷髅似乎是陷入了某种思绪，也不打算再说下去了。  
这对于永远自信满满的家伙来说，非常的不寻常。  
Sans最终叹了口气，安抚性地拍了拍他的背： “没什么，你只是做了一场噩梦。”

3  
Horror睁开眼睛，露出了些许怀念的神情。  
也许应该再温和些的，这次不小心把他吓走了呢。那个时候的Papyrus，有着健全的牙齿和明亮的眼睛，还真是天真又脆弱。  
——不过，现在不也是吗？除了……  
理想主义的家伙总是需要被呵护着，可如果他有一天护不住了，那只能早点斩断他的希望，才不会被这个日益腐朽的世界逼到崩溃。  
可如果没有Papyrus，他又为什么 还活着呢？  
“懒得死”——这个理由并不成立，因为在这个恶心的世界死比活着要容易太多了。  
为了理想主义的家伙而活，和为了理想而活，又有什么却区别呢？  
Horror犹豫了一瞬间，无所谓地放弃了思索这个问题。他和往常一样走到了隔壁的屋子，抓起墙角里的碗，又从罐头里挖了一勺肉酱装进去。最后他端着碗摇摇晃晃地走到跑车床前面，蹲下身子。  
床上的高个骷髅看起来奄奄一息，下巴上却套着金属嘴套。  
还真是瘦得只剩一把骨头呢——不过他本来也就这样。Horror模模糊糊地想着，解开嘴套后把肉酱凑了过去。骷髅瞥了一眼后却别扭地别过头。  
“乖，张嘴，我保证这是以前剩下来的，我腌在了罐头里。”  
“SANS，你这个骗子。”因为太过虚弱，他已经叫不太出声。  
“不骗你。”Horror晃了晃勺子，“像意大利面上的肉酱似的。人类说吃什么补什么，吃下去，也许你也能长出肉来哟。”  
说罢，他自己低笑了一声，他兄弟的嘴角也有些许松动，嘟囔了一句：“这一点也不好笑。”  
Horror盯着他起伏的下巴，忽然伸出指骨牢牢地撑开固定住，右手的勺子强硬地塞了进去！对方的楞了一下，眼窝隐隐透着红光，一下子翻过身弓起脊背，强烈地咳嗽起来，肉酱从牙齿的缝隙间喷出来。Horror不管不顾地扶住了他的头颅往后掰：“嘿！注意保存体力！”  
可换来的只是他兄弟愤怒的叫喊：“SANS!!!”他想把Horror甩开，可他却直接压上了他的后背，手脚越缠越紧。最后Papyrus粗暴地扔开了食碗，几分挣扎后把Horror扯下来摁在了床上。  
Horror牢牢地盯着他愈发缩紧的小眼睛，心下觉得要糟，顿时懊悔不已。Papyrus喘着粗气，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，显然不止是因为刚才的运动。他低下头打量着自己的兄长，牙缝间闪烁着浅淡的金橙色，那是未被血腥污染的色泽。最后他拉出一条长舌，从Horror头顶的空洞开始，仔仔细细地舔过。干涩的舌面上颗粒状的舌苔愈发明显，以一种令人头皮发麻的方式缓慢地磨蹭着骨骼。Horror被舔得有些发抖，注视着他兄弟的眼睛，却只看到了纯粹无比的欲望——饥饿。  
压制着腕骨的力量已经松动了，但他也并不打算挣动，只是闭上眼睛，尤自翘着嘴角：“这可不好，不仅挑食，还打算把自己的哥哥也吃了吗？”  
Papyrus像是没听见似的一声不吭，舌尖已经探到了脊椎内侧，细致地蹭动着每一节的连接处。又过了一会，他收起了舌头，整个骨架撑在床上，从上方把Horror整个覆住，手脚都严丝合缝地缠在一起。他的身量本身就比对方大出一圈，于是Horror被这种病态又幼稚的拥抱完完全全地包裹住了，肋骨被压得呼吸困难，感觉自己几乎要从这个世界上消失，眼前一阵昏沉的黑暗。恍惚间，他听见Papyrus在他耳边呢喃着，几乎带着哭腔：“SANS，我好饿，我真的好饿……”  
“饿就吃。”  
“……我不饿了。”

4  
Sans观察了Papyrus一天，觉得他似乎看起来有点……心事重重？  
什么？这个词居然可以用在Papyrus身上？他想想，就觉得有点搞笑。   
而且他的目光总时不时地往自己的头顶上飘。被盯得发毛的Sans对着镜子看了看自己的头骨——圆润，光滑，骷髅本来就没有头发可以掉，看起来很正常啊。  
但他还是什么都没有问。他在等Papyrus自己说出来，或者干脆忘记。  
结果一晃就又到了睡觉时间。当然，这个时间只是对于Papyrus一个骨的，因为每天24小时都是Sans“介于睡与不睡之间的”薛定谔睡觉时间。  
Sans坐在Papyrus的床边的小凳子上，准备讲睡前故事。以前兄弟两个总是一同趴在被子里翻童话书，但渐渐地Papyrus越长越高，一张床很快就挤不下了。本来Papyrus还觉得自己也可以让Sans坐在自己的怀里，这样床上也还能装得下。但很遗憾，Sans义正言辞地拒绝了——开玩笑，哪有哥哥是被搂着讲故事的？尽管他并不介意和自己超酷的弟弟有什么近距离接触，但这个姿势还是显得太诡异了。  
总之，现在两个骨都习惯了如今的状态。Sans随意翻出一本书——那一箱子都是Alphys那里借过来的，这姑娘在卖安利的时候总是格外大方。  
“嘿，说真的，漫画也要我读出来吗？"Sans眯起一只眼调侃了一句，然后翻开书尽可能绘声绘色（据Undyne说他的"绘声绘色"完全就是有音高变化的王八念经）地读起来。但他其实是丝毫不嫌Papyrus幼稚的，事实上，兄弟两个都很享受"睡前故事"这个传统。  
这次是一个全新的故事：都市里爆发出了丧尸病毒，博士为了拯救变成丧尸的情人，一边研究对抗病毒，一边藏着已经失去理智的情人在安全区之间周转。结局必定是博士拯救了世界，Sans这样想着。  
可读着读着，Papyrus的神情却越来越不对。漫画翻过一页，丧尸啃咬人体的场景占了大半张纸，让他不禁"Nyeh"了一声。  
Sans"啪"地合上书，有些后悔自己没有事先扫一眼内容，不应该让Papyrus在睡觉前看这么血腥的场景的。  
"换一本？"他观察着对方的神情，隐隐有了些猜测。  
"不用了，SANS，我困了。"Papyrus夸张地打了个呵欠，"伟大的PAPYRUS要睡一个好——觉了！晚安！"  
居然开始瞒着自己事了。Sans心里嘀咕着，却还是伸手在他脑袋上呼噜了一把："晚安，bro。"  
Sans从床边消失。Papyrus的表情有点垮了下来，尽管不太好意思说出口，但他  
还挺想让Sans和他一起睡觉的。

5  
Horror在混沌中稍稍清醒，下体连片的锐痛削弱了触觉，只隐约觉得他的兄弟从盆骨处抬起头，依恋地在在他的尾椎处蹭了蹭脸颊，又把他翻过来，头颅试图伸到胸腔里触碰他的灵魂，但理所当然地失败了。于是他懊恼地在那里反复试探着，抓着最下方肋骨的指骨攥紧又松开。  
最终Horror掏出了鲜红温软的灵魂递给他，他才露出了孩子拿到玩具似的有点傻气的笑容，摸一摸，戳一下，在鼻洞附近磨蹭，舔一口，再在嘴里含一会儿。折腾了一段时间，他才心满意足地用两只手把灵魂还给了Horror；然后又像是想起来什么似的找到了被甩在地上的嘴套，也递了过去。  
Horror把嘴套戴了回去，顺便扫了一眼身下，荧光的魔法痕迹被舔得干干净净，没有丝毫的浪费，于是放心地又躺进了PAPYRUS怀里。  
"SANS，我很累。"身后传来闷闷的声音。  
"那就再睡一觉。"Horror侧头，牵出一个笑脸，"要听睡前故事吗？"  
"好。"  
Horror从床头抽出一本童话书，没读几句，就觉得身后的呼吸平稳均匀，PAPYRUS已经就这样睡着了。

6  
"又见面了。"  
Papyrus眼前刚刚浮起清晰的景象，就见Horror坐在一块石头上，架在腿上的斧头和腿骨保持着同样的节奏，一下一下地摇晃着。  
他顿时整个骨都戒备了起来，大叫着："你究竟是谁！要对伟大的PAPYRUS做什么可怕的事情！"  
"你知道的，huh？"Horror微皱着眉头调整了下坐姿，懒洋洋道，"我的名字是Sans。"  
也许是没有斧头横在眼前，又处在安全距离，Papyrus觉得自己没那么害——不，紧张了。他攥着拳头又在地上蹬了蹬靴子："你可不是我的兄弟！"  
"为什么？"  
Papyrus从上到下地打量了一遍Horror，矮小的身材，圆滚滚的脑袋，蓝帽衫、白高领、白条纹黑运动裤、粉拖鞋......除了尖锐的五官轮廓和头上的空洞，连衣服上红色的陈年污迹都那么相似。  
——Sans身上的是番茄酱，可他那是......  
Papyrus觉得自己不能再多想了，他只是说："我的兄弟可不长成你这个样子！"  
"他现在的确不长成我这个样子，不过Papyrus现在也不完全是你的样子啊。"  
Papyrus瞪圆了眼睛："你什么意思？"  
"我在你的未来。或者说，你可能的未来。"Horror依然咧着嘴，瞳孔却已经变成了漆黑一片，"我想提醒你一些事情，这样未来的你也会更好一些。"  
"什么事情，逼着我生吃人类和怪物，然后告诉我这很平常吗？"  
"你最好提前适应被饥饿逼疯的世界。"他的声音突然小了下去，"你现在还可以这样活力十足地笑着，觉得很好，huh？你有那么多的坚持，可从某一天开始你就会开始发疯，你饿急了，淌着金橙色的眼泪，开始啃咬自己的身体，你开始说，SANS，我好饿，但是不可以......你说不可以，你不可以死，也不能这样活着，我们都不可以死，也不可以这么活着......"  
Papyrus有些犹豫地看着小骷髅忽然空洞的神情，连永远扬起的嘴角都垂下去了。如果说在之前他还像是凶一点的Sans的话，这样神经质的喃喃自语就可以说是一点也不像了。尽管他不觉得这是他真的兄弟，还是上前几步，摁住Horror的肩膀，充满担忧地大叫了一声："SANS！你在说什么呢？"  
Horror猝然惊醒，眼窝里骤然亮起的红光惊慌地晃动闪烁着，仰起头看着面前的骷髅。  
"Papyrus？"他如梦初醒般地唤了一声，还是那种黏糊糊的发音，"r"的音节几乎被吞了个干净。  
"NYEH。"Papyrus下意识地应了一声。  
"......Papyrus。"忽然，他觉得肋骨一沉，对方竟然把头埋在了自己的胸口，略微蹭了一下，两只小巧的骨手骨手牢牢地嵌在肩头。  
半晌后Horror扬起头，缓慢地绽开一个真正开心的微笑，连眼角是弯的，盈着浅淡的惊喜。  
"Paps."  
Papyrus正觉得好像有哪里不太对劲，就看见对方的脸朝自己贴过来，越来越近，然后牙关轻碰，发出一个清脆的"咯"声。  
"！"Papyrus震惊了，但还是天真地想着，这就和Sans在他小时候安慰的亲吻一样吧？  
只是现在换了过来，让他安慰这个——姑且说他是Sans——的家伙吧？  
伟大的PAPYRUS一定会完成这个任——  
还没等他想清楚，就觉得牙关被什么东西顶开，一个柔软濡湿的东西滑了进来，在口腔内壁里上下扫荡。  
......  
NYEH？？！  
Papyrus完全僵住了，  
\--------

接下来的内容，你我都觉得惊心。  
因为我不记得了。  
Horror晃了晃神，眼窝一片黑沉沉的空洞："太久了，记不得了呢。"

人们总觉得过去的自己是傻逼。  
不过这是一件好事，意味着他们在有所长进。  
Horror以前认为自己不会，因为他自认无论外界如何，自己都不会有变化。与其说是成熟或者适应力强，不如说是他对一切都无所谓。可现在他发现自己也不能免俗。因为Papyrus的存在，他的生活可以天翻地覆。也就是说，现在的Horror回忆着过去的自己，深深地觉得自己的确傻逼过。

安静而平和。  
Sans是强大的。他对此一直毫不怀疑，尽管他平时也会不爽他的兄弟，但Sans始终是如此值得依赖。  
所以如果他倒下了，也必定是无声无息的。  
在此之前，一定会给他铺好所有的路。  
Papyrus忽然觉得非常、非常的难过。他明明也想和他一起扛啊！他宁可不要这样一个“完美”的兄长了！他被自己的念头吓了一跳，随后怔住了。  
为什么，他会不想要Sans这个哥哥呢？  
如果不是哥哥，还能是什么呢？

“天呐，我居然在教你这些，真不知道如果你的兄弟发现了会怎么样……”  
忽然，Horror像是卡壳了一样整个骨都僵硬了一瞬，瞳孔闪烁了一下，才忽然侧过身子，扶住了前额。  
“SANS？你怎么了？”Papyrus有些担心地探头想看他的表情，却被抓住了手腕。  
Horror低笑了一声，语气很是无奈：“没事，让我静静。”   
“Nyeh？”Papyrus不明所以。  
半晌后，Horror才抬起头：“我好像终于明白我的兄弟为什么会懂得这些事了。”  
“都是我自己教的啊。”  
“健忘真的是病，得治。”

他一直觉得自己需要把Papyrus拢在羽翼之下，认为只有这样他才能永远幸福而美好。可不知不觉中他的兄弟已经长大了，比他还要高出不少，有着无论在哪里都能闪闪发光的能力。

“他什么都不和我说。”Papyrus有些气愤地捏住了拳头，“我什么都会告诉他，可他——可他一句话都不和我说！”  
“这样。”Horror轻笑，“现在的我也决不会和他说什么。”  
“……”Papyrus别过头。  
“不过，他有什么不愿意告诉你的，我可以和你说说。”Horror说着说着突然古怪地笑了起来，“虽然这样一来整蛊的似乎是我自己，真是别样的乐趣呢。”

Horror咧开一个锋利的微笑：“希望下次重置的时候，‘我’可以消失在这个世界上。”


	3. 校园故事（纯脑洞碎片）

*常见AU大乱炖，海量私设，无脑日常，甜到腻  
*主CP：审判组（US! Papyrus × UT! Sans）；副CP：Fellcest（暴躁美人Boss×猥琐鸡血男Red）  
*有暴力蓝莓、猥琐Red、美人Boss出没

1  
Sans在听说同届有个男生名叫“Honey”的时候，笑得差点没从椅子上滑下去。  
试想一下，从中年谢顶的教导主任到拖着鼻涕的熊孩子，见了他都得含情脉脉肉麻至极地叫一声“Honey~”，真是操蛋又搞笑啊。  
所以，他真的很想会会这个倒霉蛋，看他长成个什么模样。  
可惜大家都是刚入学，谁也不认识谁，而Sans又懒得花心思打听，于是这件事就这么被搁置了。直到艺术史选修课的时候他正打着瞌睡，突然听见（），顿时一个激灵。  
他顺着老师的目光望去，见到了一个骷髅的侧影。他看起来既不是甜得可爱配得上这个名字，又不是什么虎背熊腰的大汉或者猥琐男那样让人恶寒，只是一个 Sans顿时觉得有点失望。

等等！那个不是女生吗？  
Papyrus茫然地望着Edge离开的方向。

“名字叫Honey的家伙，想想就很搞笑吧。”  
“comic sans，seriously？”

Sans一直活得很清醒，他知道自己是什么样的。也就是说，他一直是是知道自己有多烦人的。  
但是他乐得如此，懒得改变。  
现在大概是老天终于看不下去了，把烟枪送到他身边惩罚他。  
以至于他每天一睁眼，就得直面自己究竟有多烦人。

Honey和Sans是一对？！  
消息公布的时候，不少人都从第一反应“卧槽这什么玩意”的震惊，过渡到“等等仔细想想好像没毛病”的恍然，最后又变成了“好像就算他们一直都在一起也好正常”的习以为常。

“Blue、PAPYRUS和Red干起来了！”Alphys喘得上气不接下气，语气中满满的惊恐。  
烟枪和sans一听都愣了。片刻后心急如焚地往事发地点赶。Red那是谁？校园著名恶势力！一想到自己天真可爱的弟弟要被那家伙欺负……那还得了！  
结果到了天台上，才发现事情和自己想象得有点不太一样。  
Red面目狰狞地朝蓝莓扑了过去：“我操你妈！”  
蓝莓不明所以地打回去：“MWEH！你干嘛啊！”  
被一招K.O.的Red痛苦地捂住下体跪下去：“让你对Edge有非分之想……”  
蓝莓十脸茫然：“啊？你说什么？”  
Red突然暴起冲上来拽住蓝莓的领巾：“还跟老子装！”  
蓝莓条件反射地一个大腰把他撂倒：“谁会对他有想法啊！只有你吧！”

“你刚刚的样子可真酷！”远远地，PAPYRUS兴奋地和蓝莓说着，“不过，下次也可以让伟大的PAPYRUS分担一下敌人的攻击！”  
“没问题！下次一定留一些空间让你来打！”  
Red，吐血三升。

Sans一脸魔幻地转头，望向烟枪：“那家伙为什么总穿着红色高跟长靴？”  
“不知道，变装癖吧。”烟枪毫不含糊地对Edge下了定论。

哎呦卧槽！审判眼——审判眼鳖了啊！！！

烟枪和sans在旁边看了半天，面面相觑，最后由sans一拍板：“好像没我们什么事了，走吧。”

不不不，是因为他有一个正在当打之年的弟弟。

“什么？小天使？傻白甜？萌正太？……我弟？”烟枪一脸“你们是傻逼吧”的不可置信表情，简直无力吐槽：“是什么给了你这种误解……”  
抚摸着自己无数次被打爆的狗头，仿佛又想起了一度被弟弟支配的恐惧……

“好吧，现在你可以说出你的要求了。”  
“哦。”烟枪懒洋洋地吐出一口烟雾，以一种非常平静的语气说，“那我要上你。”  
……  
什么？  
什么玩意？  
Sans的笑容凝固住，有一瞬间觉得自己听错了，但看烟枪一脸从容淡定也不像是在开玩笑。难道这种约定的要求不应该是一些穷矫情的风花雪月，或者让友谊更进一步的逗趣吗？这个更进一步也进的太多了吧！  
真是……要点脸好吗。  
看着Sans定格了的表情，烟枪笑笑：“”

“现在？在这里？”Sans有些意外，眯着眼轻嗤了一声，“什么东西都没有，你会不会做啊。”  
“有的。”烟枪低笑了一声，骨手以一种极缓慢的速度伸进了沙发缝里，甚至还恶意模仿了一下扩张抽插的动作，才抓出来两样东西。  
一盒避孕套，一小瓶润滑剂。  
“我亲眼看见Red放进去的。”烟枪看起来心情很愉快。  
Sans还试图做最后的抵抗：“换个地方吧。”  
“在这里不会觉得更兴奋吗？再说，如果有人的话……”烟枪拿指骨摩挲着Sans的脸，触手居然没有骨骼的坚硬，反而很有弹性，“就让Sans大大的‘Shortcut’来救我一命吧。”  
Sans顿时无语，半晌后才说：“你还真是，素质极差。”  
“我觉得刚刚好啊。”

Sans喘着气，还不忘糊个嘲讽：“你自己的东西甜成这样，是不是这样很浪费？要不要自己舔干净啊？”  
“正有此意。”结果，烟枪光明正大地答道，然后竟然真的抬起了Sans的大腿骨，把脸埋在了盆骨之间，在还犹在一张一合淌着液体的穴口舔了起来。  
刚刚高潮过得身体敏感的可怕，舌头的接触是一种不同于性器的轻柔，惹来了一阵酥痒。烟枪在舔完一口后还故意挪脸做了一个吞咽的动作，橙黄色的舌尖在口腔里滑动几下，再伸出一点若即若离地抵着穴口，不动了。  
就这么一小会儿功夫，Sans已经觉得有点吃不消了。他现在是明白了什么叫自己搬石头砸自己脚，嘴欠自有天收。这种小动作真的比直接的性交更能勾起他的渴望，


	4. papyton小碎片

1

他把手臂从胸腔里直穿了过去，尽可能地伸长。只差一点点，就能碰到骷髅的下巴。  
那些机械碎片在骨骼中间刮蹭晃荡，发出叮叮咣咣的噪音。骨头像是快要散架了，而金属却依然坚强。他这才发现他有着一个内里破碎的身体，和那些零件一样，碎了几个螺丝就什么都不是了。  
可他还是有那么一腔空妄的热血在缝隙里流淌。  
那些粘稠的液体泡得金属零件失去了本身的作用，不知什么组织在“滋滋”冒泡，好像还有电流从中间漏了出来。也许这可以解释那种从每一个接触点爆裂开的酥麻的触觉。在这一刻他们都很想粉碎掉，但谁也没有挥刀的力气。他们只能把被碾碎的希望寄托在彼此身上，以最嚣张的姿态从道路的两端向中间狠狠地相撞。

2

（以下译文由人工智能程序HU01001101 01010100 01010100提供）  
我亲爱的帕派瑞斯：  
你要知道，每一道谜简单，也许题都一面简单，核心也许。它许许简单，核心也许困难。当你解  
我亲爱的帕  
在很多时候，我们都无法找寻这个“核心”是什么。为此，你有且仅有三次机会来获得提示。你有一颗过分灼热的灵魂，于是我把它染成蓝色，并让你生活在雪町。但当你就  
出核心问题的答案时，离  
我亲爱的帕  
在很多时候，我们都无法找寻这个“核心”是什么。为此，你有且仅有三次机会来获得提示。你有一颗过分灼热的灵魂，于是我把它染成蓝色，并让你生活在雪町。但当你就  
破解谜题也就不远了。

我亲爱的帕派瑞斯：  
在很多时候，我们都无法找寻这个“核心”是什么。为此，你有且仅有三次机会来获得提示。你有一颗过分灼热的灵魂，于是我把它染成蓝色，并让你生活在雪町。但当你就

我亲爱的帕派瑞斯：  
你想要知道我的问题是什么，但很遗憾，我并不知道。这件事情困扰了我很久，而现在我才知道解脱的方法。我亲爱的帕派瑞斯，再见、再见。我即将启程，去寻找我的核心了。

骷髅和机器人的共同点是什么？  
他们都可以被拆碎成一节节的装进手提箱里，再拼合成型。

3

PAPYRUS这才发现，他没有任何办法让Mettaton记得他。他不像失忆的生物那样能够被感动、被唤醒，他的记忆消失了就是消失了，程序被删得干干净净，断然没有再恢复的可能。  
Mettaton漫不经心地看着PAPYRUS，翘着嘴角给他签了个名。他只当自己还是那个大明星，而这个骷髅小粉丝救他是理所当然。他觉得很好，很温暖，却再没有其他情绪。  
他见PAPYRUS还愣在那里，干脆凑过去在他嘴角印了个玫紫色的唇膏印。这下他该满意了吧？一定会感动得不得了呢！这世界上，还有什么比偶像的吻更动人的吗？  
PAPYRUS喜欢MTT永远不会缺失的自信。  
可他突然觉得好难过，  
……  
英雄不会哭泣！  
PAPYRUS绽放出极灿烂的笑容：“WOWIE!我真是太开心了！”


	5. 审判组刀梗段子/几个冷笑话

UT第一小学。  
星期一。  
Asgore老师慈爱地敲敲黑板：“小朋友们，今天的课就上到这里了，这是这周的作业，记得下周上课的时候交上来噢！不然老师可真的要请你们喝茶咯。”  
星期二。  
zzzzzzz……  
星期三。  
zzzzzzz……  
星期四。  
“SANS！！！你这个懒骨头，快爬起来写完你的作业！！！”  
zzzzzzz……  
星期五。  
zzzzzzz……  
星期六。  
*你邀请sans出去玩，对方拒绝了并告诉你他要写作业。  
zzzzzzz……  
星期日。  
“我的天哪SANS你怎么还在睡觉！！！你的作业竟然——竟然一笔没有动！”  
zzzzzzz……  
星期一。  
Asgore老师慈爱地敲敲黑板：“小朋友们，今天的课就上到这里了，这是这周的作业，记得下周上课的时候交上来噢！不然老师可真的要请你们喝茶咯。”

在地下的角落总有一些金色的花。原本他们只是落花的样子，但因为最近地下非常的潮湿，这些花的边上会有一些或大或小的蘑菇长出来。  
Sans带着一个花篮出门了，尽管他完全不需要这样。花或者食物都不是他需要的东西，事实上他不需要任何东西。但如果PAPYRUS在的话他是一定会出门的，所以sans还是自己出去了。  
花层层叠叠的堆在地上，因为被打湿而一片贴一片地，像是海洋。  
Sans在海洋中，挂着恒久不变的微笑，机械地挑选出蘑菇，塞进花篮里去。  
一朵。两朵。三朵。很多朵。花篮满了，很沉，地上却不见空，似乎是无穷无尽。那种金色刺瞎了他的眼睛，在很多时候他什么也看不见。  
蘑菇堆成了一座塔，花篮顶上再也放不下了，似乎再加上最后一朵，就满了。  
就一朵。  
Sans以一种精准预算的角度伸出手，抓向最后一朵蘑菇。  
哦，它纹丝不动。  
再拔。  
好像变大了？  
再来。  
太神奇了，是魔法蘑菇吧？  
花的海洋抖动起来，像分开的红海，好像有什么东西要破土而出。就在这个瞬间sans召唤出Gaster Blaster以一种很小的光束轰向了那朵蘑菇，终于，在一声咆哮后，它溅射出一注金黄色的血水，被拔下来了。  
……  
烟枪起床后，发现自己屌没了。


	6. 对帕帕的爱

喘息间流淌的  
是如同蜂蜜一般的液体  
甜腻、美丽

我们对你的依恋是那么纯粹而无辜  
就像是黑夜里行走的生物  
在追逐光明


	7. 审判组传文

Sans突然觉得困了。因为太舒服，视觉听觉全被搅成一团金橙色的嗡嗡响着的浆糊，快感如同水那样把他裹住冲击着，好像什么都不太真切，整个骨竟然感到了久违的安心。  
因为在迷雾中而感觉到的安全感。  
反正也没有方向，反正也做不到“正确”的事情，反正他什么也不了解什么也不知道。  
Sans居然想要好好地睡一觉，他紧紧地抓着烟枪的肩膀，让自己贴得和他更紧一些，心想这样也许就不会被发现了吧。他意识昏沉地摩挲着他的脊椎，听到了身上那家伙喉咙里“咕噜噜”的舒服的哼声，像是某种大型哺乳动物。  
就在sans快要睡过去的时候，突然发现自己被整个翻了过来骑在烟枪的跨部，身子一个晃荡，才撑着烟枪的胸稳住自己，眨了眨眼睛。  
烟枪看着这家伙脸上真实的“困”惑，顿时无语。  
“这种时候也能睡着，像是在怀疑我的能力啊……”他抓着sans的灵魂粗鲁地捏了两下，看到骷髅的眉骨都拧了起来，才满意地松手，懒洋洋地往后一躺，“看来是我把你伺候得太好了，嘿，接下来就看你了，好好表现啊。”  
说完了还抬手在sans尾椎处一拍，指节在那小巧的结构上蹭了蹭，惹得身上骷髅不安地动了动身子。

Sans现在是完全清醒过来了，无奈地咧起嘴角，生涩地移动起跨部。穴内自然是一片湿软，好像技艺生疏也总有快感。他眯着眼睛慢慢蹭，身子不一会儿就软得有点撑不住，于是低下头把头骨顶在烟枪胸口，一副自暴自弃的样子往下盯着两位的交合处。  
速度不快，但体液相融的地方还是已经泛绿了。在抽动中魔法液体往外溅着，很快两个骨的腿上都被沾得黏糊糊的。烟枪的性器从穴肉的另一端也能隐隐看见，但在这种颜色配比下显得有点脏。

像是动物那样获得快感，告诉自己这是“轻松”。   
哪有什么在泥沼中被保护的安全感，分明是用在下贱不过的方式让自己放弃责任忘记伤痛。  
Sans自嘲地想着，但身下一股股的酥麻感不断地提醒着他，自己有多快乐。

他干脆放任自己随着抽插放肆地呻吟起来，眼眶死死盯着自己的生殖器，观察着上面的每一丝皱褶每一条青筋，小孔上因为情动而淌出的蓝绿色汁液。那东西就这么一跳一跳地，他不知道为什么越看越恶心，然后就觉得悲伤，但还是强迫性地把视线固定在那里，如同爽极了那样身子抖起来，后穴由此收紧。  
烟枪抚在他后背的手顿时又紧了紧，然后扶住他的髋骨用力往下狠狠一压。  
快感从体内炸开，尖叫着窜到四肢百骸。Sans全身都痉挛了起来，瞳孔一下子对不上焦。等他再反应过来的时候，他又被压回烟枪身下了。

高个骷髅摩挲着他的下巴，闪着金光的漂亮眼睛静静地注视着他：“怎么了？”  
Sans扬起嘴角：“什么怎么了？喏，不做了？”  
“你很难过。”  
“welp, i guess you aren’t so wrong.”   
“不想做就不用做了。”  
“那‘一会儿可就停不下来了’是谁说的，您可真逗。”sans喷笑，两指捏住烟枪还肿胀着的下体，左右晃着把玩起来。  
“sans，你看着我。”烟枪却正了正sans的头骨，手滑到颈侧若有所无地摩擦着，然后摁住了喉骨。  
呕吐欲顿时袭上了sans，两秒后他咳出了声，整个身子都在剧烈地颤抖。  
“每一次我都在想，是不是轻轻一捏你就会碎了。”烟枪状若轻松，“想不到吧，我无数次地犹豫要不要杀死你。”  
“……”  
“这样你就会开始恨我，而不去恨那无法抗争的命运和轮回。”  
“……”  
“可是那又有什么用呢？”烟枪笑笑，“无数次重置后，你再也不会信任我，然后总有一天就会找到机会弄死我，可接下来……你就会失望，因为什么也不会发生。那些真正强大恐怖的东西，仅仅因为好奇和寂寞就会毁灭一切的东西，怎么也无法被改变。”  
Sans总算停止咳嗽，嘶哑着嗓子说：“巧了。”  
烟枪极度温柔地抚过他的脸侧，和刚才掐着喉咙的家伙判若两人。他说：“但后来我觉得‘爱’不太一样——嘿你先别笑，听我说完。你可能觉得这很抽象，但也许在这种力量下怎么挣扎都无济于事，可是爱的感觉总归是不会变得，不管存在也好消失也罢，哪怕等你也死去了那种东西也还留着。它是太阳，‘每时每刻也都是夕阳也都是旭日’的东西……”  
爱无法担保给你任何结局，因为它不存在结局。它比时间更霸道，比记忆更长久，比死亡还令人铭刻。它是一种奇迹。  
“所以，sans，你愿意爱我吗？”  
他问的是“你愿意吗”。没有询问结果，也没有过多的要求。  
如此低声下气，却又有着“如果爱那么一定会爱上”的自信。  
Sans仰着头，没来得及溢出的泪水回流到眼眶里，眼前一片虚缪的模糊景象。他不知道他最后是怎么回答的，但也许烟枪已经懂了，他觉得有什么坚硬的东西磕上了他的头骨。后来他意识到那是一个来自骷髅的吻，没有濡湿的舌头，也没有过多的缠绵。  
日光一般刺眼却温暖的金芒。  
只要继续拥吻，也许就可以永生不死。

啪嗒。  
闹钟摔在地上。  
“SANS！！！不要再乱扔你的东西了！！！你这个懒……呃，天哪，你怎么了，你刚刚不是在叫我吗？什么另一个Papyrus……SANS你是不是还没睡醒呢？”  
混账。骗子。  
如果有下一次，一定不会再答应了。


	8. fellcest片段

underfell骨兄弟sm背景下的脑洞不接受千万别看！！鞠躬！！  
*私设Fell! Sans具有Sub属性，但他绝不是弱者。  
*Boss在这里并不是一个真正的S或Dom，也不是霸道总裁，他很可爱。所以这是一篇假假假SM文。

1 当red在叫兄弟时  
他在说“BO-”这个音时，眉弓挑起，眼皮却压那下去，嘴张成一个圆润的“O”形。而发出尾音的嘶声时，（笑容瞬间绽开）那骷髅却咧起尖尖的嘴角，抬高的笑意充满着性暗示的意味。Papyrus受不了这个。那笑容和语气透着一股子的虚假和调笑，却能轻易地把他勾住，性欲如浪潮般地翻腾而不得解脱，微妙的恨意和欲望让他想要把眼前的家伙真正地拆吃入腹，尽管他理智知道自己不应该、也不能够。  
这种时候Papyrus会觉得自己是个失败者。明明被叫作“boss”的是自己，可他却觉得自己宛如发情的雄兽，而锁链的另一端握在那只小巧莹白的骨手里。

在这个由猩红和惨白构成又颠三倒四的世界里，只有Papyrus能带来一些不同寻常的意义。Papyrus让他觉得自己是真正活着的。

2 而boss讨厌对自己下跪的兄弟  
骗子。  
Papyrus狠狠地瞪着他，尖利的牙齿不自觉的摩擦出刺耳的锐音。Sans永远都是这样的……永远都是！一脸虚伪的假笑，谎话连篇，对他什么都不说，谁也不相信，游离在世界之外，而这个家伙，却偏偏是自己的兄弟！  
去他妈的兄弟！  
你见过主动对自己弟弟下跪的哥哥吗？  
恶心！变态！Nyeh ！  
一想到童年时期对哥哥隐秘而微妙的崇拜，就算经常拌嘴也掩饰不了的依恋，再看到眼前一点尊严都不剩的骷髅架子，Papyrus就觉得有点反胃，以及愤怒。这种感觉就好像是偶像被玷污了，

3 boss的恐惧  
他可以随意支配这个人的身体，却看不见他的内心。  
他的灵魂是一片空白。你就算把它抓在手心里，也只像是拿着个没用的东西，什么破塑料，一块垃圾。


End file.
